


喜歡？

by fx0000



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000
Summary: 舞子視點的，悄悄動心⋯⋯？
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya





	喜歡？

揣著書包穿過放學後走廊上三五成群的人群，上到三樓後散在走廊的人潮比起二樓少了很多，舞子輕易抵達灼跟炯的教室，往窗邊探出頭，灼正好收拾完東西，抬頭與她對上視線。

「小舞！久等了嗎？」

灼拉開教室門向舞子搭話，她搖頭，「我才剛上來而已。」語畢，又瞥了瞥他們教室內部，略微困惑。「炯呢？」

「啊⋯⋯他說要先走⋯⋯跟輝哥吵架了？」  
「沒有啊。」  
青梅竹馬的慎導灼眨了眨眼睛，琥珀金充滿疑問，在他們下樓的時候她看見身旁的書包晃呀晃得與階梯呈垂直狀，彎過樓梯一角擦過牆壁。舞子想提醒他一樓的樓梯最近剛重新上漆要小心不要沾到漆料，灼卻早就知道顏料未乾，他微提書包肩帶避開摩擦，悠悠地開口：「⋯⋯那就是跟妳吵架了？」

「跟我吵架？」

舞子一臉莫名其妙，最近沒有跟炯產生任何衝突的記憶，她才想問最近他們兩個是不是又再打奇怪的賭，灼好奇探尋的眼神堵住她詢問的心思，舞子反倒開始思考自己究竟跟炯之間有沒有發生過什麽以致於他要躲著他們兩個——躲著她。

與高馬尾少女身高相仿的少年先拿了自己的鞋子穿好等她換鞋，舞子自深色的皮鞋中抬頭，像是想到了什麼眼睛一亮。灼等著那雙淺灰藍的美麗瞳孔闡述他不清楚的、被他親友避而不談的經驗，他笑了，回家路上便有新的素材可以拿來消費有些笨拙的青梅竹馬。

「欸，我想想唷⋯⋯那是上禮拜五的事啦。」

▸

炎炎夏日蟬聲高鳴，出島的夏天悶熱又潮濕，聽灼說東京的夏天沒有揮之不去的黏膩，直曬陽光只覺得刺眼而不會待在底下十分鐘就滿頭大汗。

放學鐘聲響起，舞子收到了來自兩人的訊息，一個在導師室一個在游泳池；在導師室的人表示還有其他的日本學生在不用擔心，如果先好了就在中庭等他，另一個只傳了「還在整理。」幾個字就失去下文，關掉訊息頁面，雖然放心不下身在導師室的灼，也只能無可奈何地搧著扇子往炯所在的地方走去。

今天他們班似乎有游泳課的樣子。途經社團活動大樓時零星的學生三兩成群與她擦肩而過，有人有消毒水、有人有沐浴乳的味道，還看見了幾個跟炯比較熟悉的面孔，她打了個招呼。

「米哈伊爾嗎？他應該還留在泳池那邊。」  
「啊、慎導的話已經——」  
「我知道小灼去哪了。」攔截對方的話語，舞子友善地笑道，連忙把話題集中在剛才的游泳課，她更想從旁人口中知道有沒有什麼細節是他們沒有如實告訴她，好不讓她生氣。

德國人、法國人，還有從西班牙來的新同學你一句我一句重述事情經過，原本她做好心理準備卻反而困惑，還有些混亂。

「等等、所以你們是說炯就因為這樣被罰留下來？」

三個人面面相覷，朝她點點頭。

——為什麼？舞子眉頭驀地緊蹙，道謝後重新展開了步伐。

她的直覺告訴她，今天的炯有點奇怪。大概。

拐過牆角映入視野的是跟其他棟建築物相較之下顯得矮小的泳池館。特別用了紅磚的外牆設計以藉此向周圍區分開來，一樓是泳池二樓是衛浴間等設備。內部的裝潢則充滿無機質的味道，上下左右牆壁延伸之處盡是水泥磚墻，地板只有在休息區用深藍色的磁磚區隔開來，就連泳池周圍的地面也是灰白色的。

炯向輝形容過室內泳池的樣貌，可真是帶有東京色彩的設計呢。輝這麼評價。  
東京不喜歡帶有蓬勃生氣的顏色嗎，舞子納悶。

一進到開著空調的室內身上暑氣頓時消散，她收起灼在生日時送她的摺疊紙扇，嘆了一大口氣。而唯一還留在泳池館內的二年級只剩頂著金髮的、有些高挑的，她的青梅竹馬。炯聽到聲響立即轉身，似乎定晴一看才發現她。

「舞子？」

「我先來啦。」

「灼呢？」

「還在導師室。」

把散在地上的浮板一個個撿起放回推車上，金髮男孩一言不語地重複動作。舞子依著牆邊靠近休息區，小心翼翼地避開地上或多或少殘留的水灘，終得到塑膠長椅的一小角坐下。

接下來的幾秒鐘，沈默侵佔整個泳池，空氣緩而慢的流動。舞子直盯著自己的皮鞋，琢磨該如何詢問她心中的異樣感，有些不知所措。她只能把視線飄移，停在被處罰的人身上，從他光溜的雙腳打量到他的頭頂。

「炯、你⋯⋯洗好澡了嗎？」

「洗好了，還沒吹頭髮。」

所以那個短褲是換穿上去的褲子是嗎，她差點脫口而出，謹慎換了說法：「現在身上那條跟你今天出門好像。」她以為他穿著泳褲就拿今早的褲子套了上去。

啊？炯發出驚呼，瞥了眼自己的穿著，沒好氣地反駁倚在牆邊等他的女孩。

「不是同一件啦。上午那件是白的，現在這件是米白色⋯⋯那件是我哥的。」

「你又穿輝哥的衣服？」

「衣服能穿就好吧，他穿不下丟了也浪費。」

也是。她說，然後便看著炯收拾完一地的游泳用品，他將推車靠在塑膠長椅同端的小角落，同樣坐在長椅上。舞子揣度兩人間的空隙，他們之間隔了一個人。倒也沒有吵架，為什麼要坐這麼遠呢？她不懂。索性拉近間隙，炯注意到她又靠近他一點，也沒多說什麼。

注視前方紋絲不動的水面，唉。他嘆了口氣。

「班上有一群人⋯⋯就是妳也知道的那群人。以前就欺負過灼，我去救他之後才比較收斂。」

嗯，我知道。她應聲答道。炯接著繼續說：「今天的⋯⋯也不算是欺負，該說是報復我嗎？總之應該是今天終於找到機會吧。我跟灼一起被分到那幾個人的組別。」

「畢竟在課堂上他們也不敢明目張膽亂來，就是開了些玩笑。我也沒跟他們爭太多⋯⋯但是在最後快結束時我們做了基礎練習，於是在憋氣的時候⋯⋯」  
「等一下！你說他們就這樣壓著小灼嗎？不會太過分嗎？！」

舞子激動得連人彈起，重要的朋友就這樣任人欺負的憤怒反應在分貝上，回聲盪徹在莫大的泳池邊，甚至連炯的衣服也被她抓住一角。

女孩的表情有些猙獰尖銳，繃緊的下顎、深鎖的眉頭，怒氣沖沖的眼神，是舞子憋不住自己怒火時的表現。忽地面對這樣的她，炯呆愣，爾後近乎勸說拍了拍她拽緊他肩頭衣料的手：「妳小聲點。他們沒成功，不過這次的目標是我。」

緊繃的舞子驀地放鬆了下來。

「咦？」

「我沒事啦。」一直被她盯著的炯或許是害羞了，擺手阻擋她筆直的目光，「真的差點要沒氣了。放我上來之後他們還用一副沒好戲可看的表情⋯⋯」

「然後你就打人了？」

「我跟他們說幾句話而已，先動手的是他們好嗎。」

她哦了一聲，語氣遲疑，頓時之間充滿了不信與懷疑，像是在思考可信度。炯見狀，抱怨道：「喂。這次我真的沒有先動手。」

好吧。舞子說，彷彿和自己妥協似的，「我就在想，你不會因為這樣就出手打人。」

「在妳腦中我到底是有多衝動啊？」變成苦瓜臉的炯吐槽。

「喔，那可真是——超級——衝動了。」她張開手大幅往外畫圈，沒有連接起來的圈圈示意他打架的次數實在是過度頻繁，被說教的炯沒好意思繼續聽下去，他猛然起身。

「我去停好推車，然後拿上包包就可以走了。」

「好——」

腳步聲遠去，炯的背影消失在樓梯間，舞子在休息區到處溜轉，卻在長椅靠牆的那側發現了被人遺忘的水壺，她眨眨眼，對這東西沒印象。  
是炯的嗎？還是他們班上同學的？她思㤔著，也踏上了通往二樓的階梯。一上到二樓，看到很多牆。將置物櫃和男女更衣間、置物間分得徹底。舞子試探性在男子置物間的門口輕聲喚道：「炯⋯⋯？」

沒人回應。

頭擱在牆側，舞子眼巴巴地猜想男子置物間的構造設計，邊想要不直接進去找人比較快。  
就在此時。

「啊，那是我的水壺。」

舞子回頭，高她一顆頭的棕髮男孩說，然後隔壁高出他們許多——可能跟炯差不多的雀斑橘髮男孩抬高了下巴，偏頭說道：「妳看著很眼熟。是誰的女朋友嗎？」  
「欸，不是啦。那兩個人怎麼可能有漂亮的女朋友？」棕髮男孩說，她對上他翠綠色的瞳孔，眨眼間交還了屬於他的水壺。「是常跟伊格納多夫還有慎導走在一起的那個女的啦。」

舞子略微不悅。那個女的，況且陌生人毫不認識的情況下就把她當成某人的女朋友？這男的腦子是不是有問題。  
縱使內心再怎麼看不起眼前的學長，她姑且好聲好氣地坦承自己在找人。  
「哦。原來是妳啊。」貌似終於把她的姓氏跟臉對上號，斜眼看人的男孩語氣多了分尖酸：「嘖、擁有和名還在這邊跟我們擠在一起的準日本人看著就不爽。」

「⋯⋯你說什麼？」

「我說，既然都有日本國籍了那趕快滾出〈出島〉！」

橘髮男孩藉身高的優勢彎下身逼近她，咄咄逼人的語氣、毫無由來的憤怒——興許是遷怒，後動手的炯都被留下來了他們沒有不留下來的道理，意識到他們三個是一夥的霎那便將矛頭對準最無關的她，好以消除自己的憋屈；高個子帶給舞子的壓迫感令她下意識地往後退，拳頭早已預備好，要是對方敢碰她就立刻往他下巴嗑出一拳——雖說身體作出了退讓，她可沒有莫名其妙被罵還不反擊的寬容——尤其是對不禮貌的陌生人。

正想吵架的瞬間。

「與其在那邊哀怨自己為什麼還沒得到和名的許可，不如先想想你自己都做了什麼好事。」炯背著包包走了出來。

「伊格納多夫。」欲從口出的攻擊唐突吞了回去，棕髮男孩神情複雜地確認了另一名在館內的身影。

「今天已經跟你吵累了，現在就免了吧，我也沒力氣打了。你知道收拾下面很累嗎？」

炯發牢騷似地說，場面的空氣從某種程度的晦暗轉成學生間芝麻般偶爾出現的浮躁，在場的三人誰都不想再提起游泳課的懲罰，見棕髮的同伴閉上了嘴，雀斑男識相的拉開他舞子的距離。

「還有，我已經說過了才對。」他越過她來到他們中間，舞子看不見炯跟那個橘髮雀斑男孩的表情，可傳入耳中的話語一清二楚。

「不要碰她。」

橘髮的高個子沒了聲音，短暫的寂靜過後推開炯咋舌一聲，接著跟棕髮的拿著自己各自的東西下樓。

舞子聽著咚咚的腳步聲沒了準確的去向，心思卻一直在自己的青梅竹馬身上。

炯的眼神閃爍，在閃躲著她，喉間溢出的「呃」始終組不成完整的句子。突如其來的保護與宛若宣示主權的行為讓她受寵若驚，明明炯的人設不是這種路線的啊。

「⋯⋯你耍什麼帥啊。」

炯摸了摸自己微乾的髮絲，沿著她給的台階下。

「嗯、沒、沒錯！是有點想耍帥給妳看。」他結結巴巴說道，率先下了樓。

她凝視他的髮漩，細長的背影，不禁跟方才警告對方的背影重疊。如果是明確的、守護著誰的話，炯是很努力、很有魅力的。舞子忍不住加上她自己的小小解釋，明明總是討厭他去打架。

「其實剛剛真的很帥喔、炯。」

如果往這方面的話，那也不是什麼壞事。她想。

金色的髪頂、細長背影、多了發紅的耳垂。

▸

「噗、妳這樣誇炯嗎？」

聽完故事的灼好不容易拆開手上的捲筒冰淇淋，順著黏在包裝上的巧克力碎片連同巧克力冰淇淋咬了一大口，牙齒被冰得使他發出意義不明的叫喊。

「對啊對啊，所以我們那天去找你的時候炯才一臉心事重重的。」

「炯真的不適合耍帥啊——」

「他還是要呆一點、或是像輝哥一樣愛碎碎念比較像他。」舞子笑嘻嘻地含著冰棒說。

「對、改天我就在他面前演一次保護妳的樣子。」灼挑釁般笑了笑，他很期待被拿出來取笑時自己親友難為情的表情。

「哈哈哈——好啊。我都可以，不如我還蠻期待小灼保護我的。」她輕易地點頭答應了他的意見。

「我會努力還原的。」他含著大口冰淇淋含糊說道，餘光望向一旁笑得開懷的舞子。

小舞自己倒是不曉得，在講炯挺身而出的地方時，她的眼神有多麽的閃閃發亮呀。


End file.
